The Legend of Gaia Everfree/Bee wanders off
This is how The Legend of Gaia Everfree and Bee wanders off goes in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Legend of Everfree. the fire pit at night Sir Daniel Fortesque (EG): ....And that's when she looked down and realizes she was wearing purple socks with a burgundy dress! screaming Emmet: I don't get it, Dan. Sir Daniel Fortesque (EG): C'mon, guys. Purple and burgundy. They are the same colour family.Human Rarity Scream with me, Rarity. Human Rarity and Sir Dan (EG): screaming Sci-Ryan: sarcastically Oh my. That story keeps me up all night. Knock Out: yawns Bor-ing. Can't we have a more original story? Crash Bandicoot (EG): He he. At least Sci-Ryan has Adagio's sarcasm, Knock Out. Bertram T. Monkey: Aria. Why did Dan remember that story? shrugs Brian the Crocodile: We may never know. Ex-Terminator: I wonder if Megatron miss the fun. But. Anyhow. Does anyone else have a story to tell? Timber Spruce: I have one. But I'm warning you, you might as well hug a friend now. That's how scary it is! Sci-Ryan: Yikes! Evil Anna and the 12th Doctor Ok. Timber. I'm ready. Timber Spruce: Ok. It's time I told you about the legend of Gaia Everfree. Ryan uses his magic and the flashback starts Timber Spruce: narrating Many years ago, my great-grandparents came to this forest. Seeing its beauty, they decided that it would be the perfect place for a camp. But once they started building, strange things started to happen. One pitch black night, when the wind was howling, a tree branch crashed through the roof of their cabin! They screamed and ran outside, only to see the giant creature rising from the earth! She had wild hair like the roots of a tree. Her mouth had jagged rock teeth and her eyes were pools of black tar. But her aura shimmered like diamonds. Anywhere she went, she left a trail of gem dust in her wake. Trembling, my great-grandparents asked who she was and what she wanted. In a deep and hollow voice, she told them that her name was Gaia Everfree – an ancient spirit who held domain over the forest, and that my great-grandparents were trespassing on her land. They begged her to let them stay and build their camp, to share this wonderful place with others. Gaia Everfree finally agreed but warned them that they would not be able to keep it forever. Someday, she will return and reclaim the forest as her own. flashback ends in an iris out Timber Spruce: So if you see a trail of gem dust, you'll know that it is... and scarier Gaia Everfree! Knock Out: Bor-ing! expect Ryan and Evil Ryan scream Ex-Terminator: EXTERMINATE!!! EXTERMINATE!!! his weapon at the sky Gloriosa Daisy: Oh! Hey, guys! Sorry, didn't mean to scare you! in human form come out of the bush Thomas: Megatron! Crash Bandicoot: Wait. He's good and... different. Megatron: Yes, bandicoot. I noticed. Ryan F-Freeman: His name is Crash, Megatron. But. I have no idea what you are. looks at his hands but noticed that they are human hands Megatron: Huh? at his body, to himself Alright. Don't freak out. Play it cool. Evil Ryan: Megatron. Good to see you again. And look who's with Ryan and Thomas the smitten kitten? Crash Bandicoot: Excuse me. to Sunset Sci-Ryan: Where's Bumblebee? Ratchet: Huh? at Bee's spot You're right. He's gone! Sunset Shimmer: her hand around her mouth Bumblebee! Sci-Ryan: Guess he might have run off after that purple and burgundy story. the forest, Bumblebee is by himself, training at the campsite Crash Bandicoot: Sci-Ryan? What's the matter? Sci-Ryan: Not sure. Maybe I'm just worried about Bee. Sunset Shimmer: Anyways. her throat, to Gloriosa Then why'd you come out of the bushes? Brian the Crocodile: Yeah. Why? Gloriosa Daisy: I... took the scenic route, because the forest is beautiful at night. Rigby (EG): Yeah. But, no one should do that without a guide. Right? nods Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. I still don't know why the Dark Stars want me. Gloriosa Daisy: All right, everybody, time to head to your tents. Crash Bandicoot (EG): She's cute. Ryan F-Freeman: And Agalope? Why do you and your sisters need me as a Mer-master? Agalope: Well, we obviously needed a leader. Rigby (EG): And what happened to Ryan when you put a heart shaped gem on his forehead? Agalope: He turned into Solo Songnote. Crash Bandicoot (EG): Solo Songnote? Who's he? Agalope: Ryan's Dark Star counterpart. Rianna F-Fiona: Cool. Is this Gaia Everfree character suppose to scare us or something? Doctor Crash: Not sure. Spike the Dog: struggling Fluttershy. 12th Doctor: Sci-Ryan... Could you please... let go? Human Fluttershy: Sorry, Spike. I guess that story got to me. Bubsy Bobcat: Yeah. I wonder who is this quotation marks with his fingers Gaia Everfree be? Sci-Ryan: Don't know. But I think it can't be real. 12th Doctor: I don't know too, Sci-Ryan. Gaia Everfree may be the one Ryan met or could be some magical character that got kicked out of Equestria and ended up here. Evil Ryan: I think that's what happened with the Dazzlings, the Dark Stars, me and two of my friends and Mal. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: Including Hope, the Cyberlanders, Rothbart, Unicron and the Diesel Trio. Evil Ryan: Starscream's voice Unicron the Destroyer? Evil Rianna: Yep. Evil Adam: You hope that story won't be Timber trying to scare us out of camp. Right, Applejack? Human Applejack: Yep. At least I hope it was. Last thing I want is to have camp ruined by some power-crazed magical creature. Beatrice T. Monkey: I agree. You guys have do more then a deal then our fair share in our world. The Fall Formal, the battle of the bands, the Friendship Ga....Ryan and Sci-Twi Well. I mean, you know. Everything's fine. nervously Ryan F-Freeman: Hmmm. I'm kinda tired. I got to turn in. Sci-Twi C'mon, Sci-Twi. nods and goes with Ryan Cody Fairbrother: Maybe we should not bring up what happened at the Friendship Games. Sunset Shimmer: Cody and I think Ryan and Twilight are still pretty sensitive about it. Anna puts a marshmallow in Human Pinkie Pie's mouth Human Pinkie Pie: mouth full Our lips are sealed. Evil Ryan: Anyway. Wanna hear a story? Crash Bandicoot: Ok. Evil Ryan: I think it's time I told you about the story of Primus and his brother Unicron. In the beginning, there was Primus and there was Unicron. One the incarnation of creation, the other of destruction. For eons, Primus and Unicron battled. The balance of power shifted between them more times than could be counted. Only by creating, The Thirteen, the original Primes who proceeded Optimus and Ryan, was Primus finally able to defeat Unicron, and cast him out. Primus became one with the very core of the Transformers' planet, Cybertron, creating life through the Well of the Allspark, while Unicron drifted through the cosmos aimlessly. Eventually due to gravitational force, debris from space gathered around the slumbering Titan, forming Planet Earth. Our home. Garfield (EG): Wow. Later Bubsy Bobcat: Where did Ryan and Sci-Twi go? Sunset Shimmer: I think they went to clear their heads. Doctor Crash: Of what, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: What happened at the Friendship Games. Evil Anna: Yeah. I'm shocked when Sci-Twi got shouted at by Ryan. Sci-Ryan: Yep. Matau T. Monkey: Yeah. Maybe Master Ryan would see Princess Twilight again when we get back. For Thomas of course. nods Meg Griffin: I kinda get a feeling Ryan may have grown a friendship with Sci-Twi. nods Penn Zero: And in Ryan F-Freeman's Adventures of Transformers: Prime, what are Ryan's and Crash's Prime names? Crash Bandicoot: Not sure. Crash Bandicoot (EG): Bandicus Prime and Freemus Prime? Crash Bandicoot: Nice. Sir Daniel Fortesque (EG): If Ryvine is an evil prince, how do we know Ryan is a student of Primus? Optimus Prime: I was there. Chuck (Angry Birds): It's a good thing Ryan went back in time and stopped Twilight from reviving Thunderwing. What happened to his body? Aria Blaze: It got pushed into a portal and melted by lava. nods Sci-Ryan: Yeah. Which tent does Ryan and Twilight go to for shut-eye? shows a card with a picture of a Sapphire on it Thomas: I would Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts